Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and its manufacturing method.
Description of Background Art
In a printed wiring board, multiple electronic components (for example, semiconductor elements such as ICs and LSIs) may be mounted and fixed onto the printed wiring board and may be electrically connected to each other.
Regarding pad structures on a printed wiring board, there are a non-solder mask defined (NSMD) structure and a solder mask defined (SMD) structure (see JP2004-22713A). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.